Friday Fun
by Kathryn1234
Summary: Natalie Strippe, the-ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid's girlfriend, decided that Friday is her new favorite day of the week. rated M for a specific reason!


Friday

_I do not own CM, or the ever-so-sexy Dr. Spencer Reid, but Natalie Strippe is my girl (:_

_**My favoritest cousin in the entire world, Brianna Elizabeth Kujawa, helped me write this one! She too shares a love of Dr. Spencer Reid and agrees that he is one hell of a sex addict. So thank her too!**_

He watched, helplessly entranced by the most beautiful woman in his world standing across the room from him. Leaning against the door frame to his bedroom, silent as a mouse, he was absolutely sure she didn't know he was home yet. His hands were stowed deep in his pockets, clenching and unclenching in tight fists. She had no idea what she did to him. He couldn't take his eyes away.

Hs darkening brown eyes absorbed everything she had to offer. His perfect memory would never let him forget it.

Her dark chestnut hair fell to her waist in soft curls like silk. The forest green eyes that he knew she had were turned away from him, searing for something to sleep in.

He swallowed hard. He knew if she found those damn shorts, sleep would not be necessary tonight.

"Haha!" Her musical voice was triumphant when she found her pair of short navy blue shorts and one of his wife beater tank tops.

He could feel himself grow hot. She unbuttoned and slip her jeans down her legs, kicking them off when they hit the floor. Her shirt followed next. She paused to stretch and he chose this time to move, quickly and silently. Her hands moved behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Allow me," he whispered in her ear, catching her hands.

"Spencer," she breathed. "I didn't know you were home. You scared me,"

"I'd say I'm sorry," he undid the clasp, kissing a line down her neck and sliding it off of her body. "But I was enjoying the view way too much,"

"Hmmm," she mumbled, tilting her head to allow Spencer better access to her neck. "You're in a good mood,"

"It's Friday,"

"Oh?"

"Yep. Natalie?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but moan the word when Spencer ran his hands down her naked sides. He turned her around.

"I missed you," He crushed his lips to hers, showing her exactly how much he missed her. She kissed him back just as fiercely, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders to hold herself up.

Kissing her like this slowly drove him over the edge and he could tell she knew it. Running her hands down his chest, she reached his belt. "I believe this shirt needs to go. It looks terrible on you anyway," she teased.

"Oh really?" he breathed slowly, letting her smooth fingers run up his chest as she carefully removed it. "You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." His breathing had become heavy as her kisses moved from his neck to his chest.

Moving her hands quickly south, her heart racing with every move she grabbed him. "I bet I know exactly what I'm doing to you." With her sexy smile she let him go and moved to his bed. "You should join me over here. It's much nicer."

Not being able to stand it any longer, he was there in seconds, his lips pressed tightly to hers. She could feel him and everything seemed to disappear. Moaning softly as his lips moved over her naked body she knew she had to have him. Rolling him off the bed to the floor, her lips never leaving his, she moved her hands slowly to the button of his pants. "These are in the way." She giggled. Sliding them off, he could feel her breathe as she kissed his inner thigh. He wanted her and she knew it. Her breathe moved higher as she moved to remove his only remaining clothes.

"Natalie," he gasped as he felt her soft lips moving carefully to pleasure him. Taking his cue, she moved faster, knowing every spot that turned him on. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. Flipping her over, he let his lips kiss her everywhere. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue moving quickly.

"Spencer. I can't take it anymore. I need you so bad right now." She could barely breathe as she said this.

Kissing her fiercely, her hands tightened around his neck as he penetrated her slender body. Their bodies suddenly became one as they rolled back and forth across the floor. This is what he had been waiting for all day, the chance to show her he could take her over the edge. He hadn't expected her to do the same to him.

"Spencer," she moaned, "It's my turn." Flipping him on his back, she climbed on top of him. Watching her hips as she moved he knew he couldn't last much longer. Grabbing her breast in his hands, he slowly sucked her nipple until she was moaning so loud that he is sure the neighbors could hear.

He watched her body as she moved over him like a goddess and he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go." He said with a moan. Knowing she was too, he flipped her over to finish them both. In a last plunge, it was like an explosion. Both shuddering as their love making came to an end, Natalie looked at him and smiled. "I think Friday has become my new favorite day of the week."


End file.
